


What happens when the plan changes

by Rt1230k



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Has Feelings (Supernatural), Lucifer Has Issues (Supernatural), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Dean Winchester, Sad Lucifer (Supernatural), gets better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rt1230k/pseuds/Rt1230k
Summary: Lucifer hates it, he does; he honestly does. Only his farther would dream up something like this and he hates it; he was apoplectic when he discovered it…well that’s not strictly true he hates that he hates it. Dean just hates it plain and simple. No matter what either says or does it always happens their always drawn back to each other; like elastic bands pulling taught. Deep down one believes that he isn’t worth it and he’s too damaged, the other secretly relishes the times their paths cross. The question is which one is which? All the while Cas; Sam and Gabriel sit and watch shaking their heads.This fic was inspired by Regarding Archangels written by Guerrera_del_Cielo
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Dean Winchester
Comments: 52
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Every angel of the host has a destiny. No matter their station from the Archangels down to the lowest level and everyone in-between; some will be great warriors, others will become healers, some will nudge history in accordance to the plan and some find love. Each angel knows the basics of their destiny as there is a tiny mark on the inside of the wrist on their vessels right arm. A sword for warriors. A Staff of Hermes for Healers. And a heart for those who are destined to love. It’s not unusual for an Angel to have multiple.

Castiel’s vessel had a large sword and a heart, he figured it out quickly he was a fighter and he loves his family that he made. He is happy he had Sam, Dean and his brother Gabriel. They hunted; laughed and generally had a good time. He was simply happy. Gabriel on the other hand had a Staff of Hermes and a larger heart on his wrist that made him immensely happy. He always had a flair for helping and healing as for his heart if you were to ask he’d just smile and pop a candy in his mouth.

Castiel had been in the bunker the others were on a simple salt and burn Dean had asked him to “Keep the lights on” he had smiled and nodded his head, hugging his family close before they left. then he had settled into his usual routine, he got up water the plants, have his usual cup of tea – obviously he didn’t need to drink but he developed a teste for it during that brief time he was human – then he’d sit down and read his newspaper; Dean had always asked why when the internet was there but Cas was Cas eccentricities and all. Too bad today was going to be anything but usual.

Suddenly with a crack of thunder there was another person in the bunker, he recognised the tell-tale sign of his oldest brother “Lucifer. Why are you’re here” he spoke softly, placing his paper on the table looking up at his brother sitting opposite unusually he wasn’t smiling smugly. The Archangel coughed to clear his throat he hated showing weakness and asking for help, but he had been at a total loss “Cas I…” he started

“Castiel, only family calls me Cas” Castiel interrupted.

“Aren’t we…” Lucifer started, but he saw the look in his brothers’ eye. He wasn’t here to fight he needed some advice “My apologies Castiel” he amended.

“So why are you here?” the seraph said nodding to the seat opposite. Lucifer looked for a few seconds then realised sitting opposite. He glanced down into his hands his thumbs running cycles around each other, mumbling quickly “I don’t know I need your help” that set the seraph back he was almost unheard of for a higher host angel asking for help. He had only herd Michael ask for his help once – it had been the time he wanted Dean as his vessel; Gabriel asked for advice more often, but he had never ever heard of Lucifer ask for help. “My help?” he tried not to let the shock into his voice.

“Look” Lucifer said as he shoved his arm forward. The first thing Castiel noticed was that there was only a huge heart on the other angels’ wrist. That could only mean one thing, his destiny was simple he is fated to fall in love with someone. A love that will be so powerful that it’ll consume him, a love that he’d do anything to make them happy. The saying moving mountains came to Castiel’s mind Lucifer could literally do that and he would once he found his intended, all too simply see them smile.

After a few moments he finally spoke “Oh”

“Yeah ‘Oh’” the arch was becoming agitated, “it was a sword”

“Interesting; I’ve never seen an angels’ destiny change” Castiel mussed to himself, his logical brain attempting to figure it out for only their farther had the power to alter a destiny – too bad God hadn’t be seen since the time of the first fall.

“Yeah exactly” Lucifer was becoming even more agitated; he hated it when God decided to interfere with their lives. It was one of the reasons why he had rebelled in the first place. He stood starting to pace the room movement helped focus his mind on how royally boned he was. No one would ever love the devil or satin or the countless other names that humanity called him, he winced every time he heard one or had prayer to him.

Castiel seeing his brothers aggregation getting to him; attempted to calm his older sibling “Brother calm it’s alright, do you have any idea who it is?” that didn’t seem to help. As lucifer started mumbling that he shouldn't have come. There was only one other being in existence that could maybe help aside from Lucifer’s intended mate.

He sent a quick message to his brother using angel radio as Dean calls it

_Gabriel, Lucifer’s here._

That’s all it took, suddenly there was a third creature in the bunker sat at the end of the table feet up “So Lucky Lucy what got your panties in a twist?” he asked as he popped a lolly pop in his mouth - Lucky Lucy was the nickname he had given his brother countless millennia ago, Lucifer heated it. But he never stopped Gabriel from using it. Rather than say anything he held out his arm showing the heart upon it “Oh Lucy, do you know what this means?” Gabriel squealed standing up grabbing his bothers arm pulling closer tracing the heart-shape.

Lucifer snorted “Yeah the old man is fucking with me again!” he growled as he ripped his arm back, pulling down his sleeve. Maybe if he didn’t see it he could pretend that it wasn’t there.

Gabriel slapped him around the head “No you moron, his giving you another chance” he chastised

“What?” Castiel and Lucifer said at once.

“Farther has only changed one other Angels destiny” helpfully supplied “Who?” Lucifer demanded. Rolling his eyes Gabriel continued “Her name was Annabelle, Anna was a healer but she met a human during her travels and she asked farther to change hers”

“And?” Lucifer jumped in again “Stop interrupting and I will tell you Lucy” Gabriel said though there was no malice in it, it after all was a confusing time for his older brother “he did, she loved him so much that when he died she followed him into his heaven, she lives there still”

“But Metatron?” Castiel asked

“His spell couldn’t affect her” Gabriel shrugged. So that’s was it was God had decided that his favored son was to fall for some human, unfortunately there was only 7,795,520,268 living on earth at this moment, and literally any of them could be his intended mate talk about trying to find a needle in a haystack, in a coal mine at the bottom of the Challenger Deep levels of difficulty.

Unfortunately before they could continue Sam and Dean burst into the bunker guns up scanning for threats. Upon realizing that it was just the five of them Sam marched over to Gabriel and slapped him across the face. Then grabbed him by his collar and planted a kiss on his sugar sweet lips “Don’t just fly off like that” he ordered the arch; Gabriel reddened slightly “Sorry kitten, just something came up” he murmured into Sam’s bear hug “I was worried” Sam whispered into his ear.

Dean on the other hand marched over to Lucifer pointed straight at him and shouted “Leave!” Lucifer didn’t even think twice he was gone. That shocked the room, none of them actually expected him to leave least of all Dean the four of them just looked at each other; that was until Dean spoke “So who wants dinner?”

Meanwhile in a totally different time zone Lucifer reappeared took one look at his wrist and screamed. For he had found him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer decided that he needed to think, so he flew to his favourite spot on this little dust ball of a planet – Iceland to see the northern lights even before the fall he loved to see the lights. So there he was sat on the iced ground looking up thinking to himself. He had found him and to immensely dismay it was Dean Winchester, only his farther would pick Dean bloody Winchester to be his mate. He knew the instant Dean’s finger made contact with his chest, the buzz that ran through him made that abundantly clear.

Meanwhile across the planet in the bunker. Dean had decided that he wanted to cook a feats up something about having the devil in here made him want to hold those close to him tight, so they ended up with enough food for an army which is good since between him and Sam they could eat a fair amount even Cas and Gabe took part. The whole time his mind was spinning _Why was he here? What does he want? What’s he up to?_ but Dean being Dean he wouldn’t dwell on it he knew the flaws in his own personality.

After that night life had practically returned to normal, the hunts continued as did the sleepless nights; though unusually for Dean every time a waitress would flirt with him he’d shoot them down “nah not tonight darling” or “Sorry I’m on a date” then refer to Castiel who’d smile, it never ceased to amaze how many people thought they were a couple. No it wasn’t because he was thinking about a curtain blond hired, shirt wearing archangel definitely not. Why anyone say he was?

Eventually after nearly a month Lucifer showed up again, he reappeared in the library next to Castiel. Cas was reading his book about the latest monster they were hunting. “Castiel” he introduced himself, rubbed the back of his neck nervously. The seraph still found it unnerving to see his older brother acting so nervous “Lucifer” he acknowledged.

Not wanting to mince words Lucifer jumped right to it “Can I move in?” he was a little wheezy at the end. He started watching his younger brother intently not wanting to miss anything, even the slightest thing could give him an advantage. No not an advantage, looking for a tell anything to give him an idea of which way Cas was leaning.

Castiel swallowed “I’m afraid that’s not up to me” he said as he place the book in his hands back onto the shelf. That wasn’t the answer that Lucifer was expecting he had hoped that his brother would say yes and he could prove it to his mat…Dean.

“Oh” he spoke softly trying not to become dejected, this was always a possibility he’d just have to try something else his mind began to race with other plans he had drawn up to get himself into the bunker on a permeant bases. Cas upon realising what was currently running though his older brothers mind “Brother, I mean I’m not the only one that lives here.” Placing his had upon the shoulder of the arch, hoping to push the calm energy into him.

“I know I’m just worried he’ll say no” Lucifer intoned, he promised himself and Anna that he wouldn’t lie to any of them from now on. It was the only thing he could think of, not point lying anymore. Taking pity on Lucifer Cas decided that he’d give him a little help “Okay Lucifer do you want to know something?” the enthusiastic nodding he got in return prompted him to continue “He’s a creature that tries to see the best in everyone, including you. You need only ask and if he feels you’re genuine he’ll accept you” talk about easier said than done Lucifer thought to himself.

“So you’re saying?” Archangel asked as he sat down opposite the seraph.

“Asking him, and for father’s sake don’t lie. You want to help yes?” Lucifer nodded the small smile growing bigger, he had never felt all too close to those angels beneath him but something about Cas offering advice warmed his heart. “He’ll see the advantage of having two arch’s and a seraph around and that’ll be a start” Cas paused it was simple advice but it was the best thing to do.

“Okay thank you brother” Lucifer stood heading towards the door

“Cas” the other angel said

“Cas” nodded Lucifer smile genuine and hopeful, though something told Cas it wasn’t going to be as easy to win over the older Winchester and his skills as the Dean whisper would be needed again. _Things I do for that man_ he smiled to himself grabbing the book he hit his magazine in, reopening the page about the Kardashian’s.

Lucifer headed towards the kitchen he bumped into Gabriel on his way, who smiled and nodded to him mumbling a good luck to him as he continued on his way to Sam’s bedroom popping a lollipop in his mouth as he disappeared from view. Just outside the kitchen he overheard the brothers chatting about their previous hunt, mentally he prepared himself took a deep breath brushed off his clothes and walked in. Smiling to both the brothers, Sam was prepping food; Dean was sat at the table smiling swigging a beer.

Instantly Dean stopped and glared at him “oh your back?” Lucifer nodded “Why?” Sam stopped his food prep. He hated it when his older brother acted like this, he had done the same thing to Castiel originally after the angel had dragged him from hell, and eventually he warmed up to him now he’d die for him. Lucifer on the other hand was overjoyed that Dean was talking to him, he didn’t notice the downright awful tone in his voice. In fact he was so engrossed that he didn’t say anything. Dean was losing his patience asking again “Why? Why does the Devil want to live with us?” oh that name stung a little. Lucifer still hated that name but made sure to not let it show on his face.

Lucifer swallowed thickly “I, I want to help” his eyes downcast hands fidgeting nonstop.

That shocked the brothers for neither had expected Lucifer to be so forthright; Dean got over his shock quicker than his brother “Help?” the incredulous tone palpable.

“yeah” Lucifer nodded and smiled slightly, his eyes coming up to look at the elder Winchester, he ending up staring at Dean’s eyes beautiful green eyes, they didn’t hold much – any – affection but they were memorising all the same; he could spend hours looking into those eyes. It didn’t escape his notice the face surrounding those eyes was screwing in to a scowl, but he was determined to focus on the positives as Anna had said _He’s not going to be happy to start with that is_

Dean went to talk when Sam interrupted with a cough and “Dean” with a bitch face he had never seen before. Closing his mouth Dean swallowed and a few seconds later started again “fine okay you can stay, only keep your nose clean okay?” then took a big swig from his beer.

He said yes! Lucifer was over the moon “Tha…Thank you D, D, Dean” he sprang out of the room as quick as his legs could carry him; he had to talk to Anna then Cas. Whilst Dean just stared at his younger brother with an almost unreadable look on his face, Sam just smiled and went back to cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? please comment and let me know.  
> Next chapter will introduce Annabelle   
> Rt ❤❤❤❤


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a little early, but I thought you guys wouldn't complain so here's chapter 3

Lucifer sprang towards the library he wanted to tell Cas, in all honesty he could barely contain himself Dean his intended had said yes! All he had to do was win him over. He was only vicariously responsible for Alastair and what had happened to him in hell; No he promised Anna that he wouldn’t think like that. He stepped into the Library and sat opposite Castiel who barely noticed his presents, that gave Lucifer a moment to think about Annabelle.

A Couple weeks ago

Lucifer arrived in heaven, fortunately Metatron’s spell couldn’t affect Arch-angels. He had expected Heaven to be nearly empty what he didn’t expect was to see was Naomi standing before him with half a dozen Angels on either side blades out ready for a fight. Raising his hands “Naomi, a pleasure”

Naomi was unimpressed at best hostile at worse “Lucifer. Why are you in heaven?” though her tone was cordial she and the other angels were absolutely ready to fight the Arch, fortunately Lucifer wasn’t looking for a confrontation. Raising his hands ensuring that his wrist were facing away – no point showing everyone – he spoke again “I’m here on personal business” _Personal like you’re in love with Dean Winchester_

Naomi was unconvinced she nodded to the other assembled Angels they sheathed their blades, she spoke again though this time her voice was more pleasant “As the highest ranking Angel left, that is still a part of the host I am charged with the protection of 13,245,543,221 human soles that reside in heaven, so I must ask again. Why are you here?”

Judging that he wasn’t going to achieve his goal without violence Lucifer decided that the easiest way to get past the assembled Angels was revile the truth, so he held his arm out wrist up. Naomi lent forwards pushing the shirt up to revel the heart symbol emblazoned upon his flesh. “Oh I see” was the only response he got as she pointed for the other angels to leave. “I must speak with Annabelle” Lucifer said once they were alone.

“Yes I imagine you would want to” She said as they started walking down a corridor, they walked in a comfortable silence for almost an hour. In all honesty neither of them had much to say to the other. Eventually they stopped she pointed to a door. Lucifer smiled and headed over to the door, just as he placed his hand on the handle he half turned his head to the other angel “I thank you Naomi, I will not over stay my welcome” she nodded and continued on her way.

Once inside he was greeted to a charming log cabin for the 19th century, there was fresh snow on the ground and there was a bite to the air that even Lucifer found unnerving, it reminded him of the Cage despite most humans idea that hell was hot in actuality it was cold, freezing cold, so cold that he had once mused to himself that nothing burns like the cold. There was a man chopping wood in the yard he noticed Lucifer standing just outside the fenced area “Greeting stranger” his English accent was strong

“Um hello, my name is Lucifer” Lucifer nodded to the gruff man.

“What can I do you for Lucifer?”

He scratched the back of his neck “I came to talk to Annabelle” _straight to the point, too bad it’ll not change he doesn’t want you._ Why was his brain always being self-depredating? He didn’t know, but what he did know, that he had to try at least, even if it killed him. A strange look came over the man “Oh I see, heaven business no?” he spoke

He was slightly shocked that this human knew he was in heaven “Yes I’m afraid so” Lucifer nodded and spoke. The man placed his axe down and shouted over his shoulder “Anna”

After a few seconds a tall blond haired women came around the corner of the building, there was a scar on her left cheek running from just below her eye to just above her jaw, her smile was large and all encompassing “Yes Richard?” then she noticed the arch “greetings Lucifer?” he voice was harsh but not uncaring.

Richard obviously noticing that he wasn’t needed started to head inside, he lent in and placed a chased kiss on her cheek. “I’m going to start the fire come in when you’re done m’Lady” she smiled and watched him go. Once her human was out of sight she turned back to the arch “So Lucifer what brings you to my little slice of heaven?” the pun obvious. She crossed her arms over her chest, rather than answer he held out his wrist for her to inspect. Her demeanour instantly softened “Oh I see farther has changed yours as well” she smiled at him, and he could see why this Richard loved her, she certainly was a beauty and wicked smart – not as much as Dean but close.

“Yeah he has” he tried hard to not allow any dejection or anger into his voice.

“So have you found them?” she asked, not trusting his voice he nodded “And?”

“He hates me” he groaned the sudden feeling of rejection and loss hit him like a ton of bricks, thankfully Annabelle noticed coming over to place an arm around the archangel it wasn’t easy to do with a fence in the way. She whispered into his ear “Oh Lucifer that’s hard, well let’s see if we can change that”

Eventually after much thought and discussion they had come to three ground rules to help Lucifer woo his intended: Firstly no lying; secondly no trickery can’t tick someone into love; thirdly and most importantly He’s not going to be happy to start with. Give it time and a lot of energy.

He had thanked her and bid her farewell, though not before promising to return if there were any problems he couldn't handle; her suggestion not his. Finally he stepped back though the doorway back into the endless corridor that was this area of heaven, felt the warmth flow though him _I hate the cold_ he though as he spread his wings and flew back down to Earth.

He realised he was lost in his own memory for a moment as he was sat opposite Castiel, who was engrossed in a totally different book than when he left the room "he said I can move in" Lucifer stated the excitement palpable in his voice

"Brother that brilliant" Castiel said though he didn't look up from his book.

"Yeah I know it’s a start, but I'm happy Cas" it was an achievement to make him something like happy, he hadn't truly been happy since the days before the First Fall when he; Michael; Gabriel and Raphael had played in the steams of Eden. But the way Dean smiled at his brother gave him a sense of joy that maybe one day he'd smile at him like that.

Castiel looked up from his book, and what he saw almost made him do a double take, Lucifer sat opposite smiling to himself. A soft smile that one would give a lover; looking down at his wrist. He knew that there was a long road ahead of his brother but at least he had made a start. 

Little did either know that across the other side of the bunker Dean was already drawing up plans on how to push Lucifer out of their lives and his perfect family. _Satan may have one the others over, but not me. I will prove it to them._ He thought to himself bitterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think Dean's up to?  
> ❤💙💚💛💜🧡


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days several things started to make Dean question his own sanity; first the dishes were always done, then the fridge was restocked and finally all the weapons were cleaned. He could have sworn he was losing his mind if it wasn’t for the Lucifer would hover or ‘accidentally’ walk when Dean noticed and he’d always have that coy smile on his face, it was seriously starting to get on his nerves it wasn’t that he didn’t like having a clean kitchen or restocked weapons cabinet; it's just he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

So when they were on a case in a forgotten town that required a spell that had a particularly hard to find ingredient – one hair of the first born witch. which may or may not exist and totally wasn't written in the book with a pen. He decided to put phase one of his plan to drive the devil out into action. “Hey Lucifer” he shouted into the air much to Sam’s amazement. The archangel appeared practically instantaneously “Yes Dean?” he said a little breathless. Part of Dean was a little happy to see how enthusiastic the arch angel was to help; the other could wait to crush the devil on his terms “We need help. Can you get this ingredient for this spell?” he said as he held up the book towards the awaiting Arch.

Lucifer grabbed the book studying it hard, mentally figuring it out where and when the best place to find it was. He didn’t notice how Sam glared to his brother and Dean shrugging, he also didn’t notice Sam pointing to Dean then him that’s when he heard Dean add a reluctant “Please” well it’s not like he had incentive already to find the hair now that Dean had said ‘please’ he’d make it happen even if he had to punch a hole in the world to do so.

“yes Dean I can find one, I shall return soon” and just like that he was gone, his mission simple find the ingredient for Dean.

Dean smiled to himself “There’s no way he’ll find one” he said smugly

“Why” asked Sam, he had a feeling he wasn’t going to approve of the answer.

“Oh I made it up” the smile that was pinned to his face was one of a victorious Machiavellian mastermind. That fact shocked Sam he knew Dean wasn’t too happy about Lucifer moving in, but he never expected he brother to be such a hateful creature. Dean stood heading towards the small bedroom he was obviously done for the night.

Taking a deep breath Sam closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer to Gabriel _Gabe babe I need you please_ the despair in his mental voice evident. A few second later Gabe appeared in the room “Hey kitten what’s up?” leaning down and planting a kiss on his cheek “Dean; he’s sent Lucifer on a wild goose chance” Sam said pointing to his brother’s book on the table. Gabriel lent down and examined the page he face fell upon realising what had happened “Oh I see” placing the book down he turned back to his lover.

“So what you going to do?” Sam grumbled

“Nothing, unfortunately I can’t interfere” Gabe said he was sad but there was nothing he could do his eyes falling down; he hated it when he said no to Sam, granted it wasn’t very often but he felt bad every time. Telling Lucifer wouldn’t change the fact that his intended sent him away just because he wanted to be vindictive. His introspection was cut off when Sam spoke again “Hey babe, how about we go outside there’s a beautiful view of the night sky” Gabriel nodded, but didn't move so Sam spoke again "you can continue telling me about the starts" his mate always managed to make him feel better; he was taken by the hand out the door into the brisk night air.

On the other side of the continent Lucifer limped out of the cave of the first coven. He lent against the wall of the cave. Stupid witches always using magic wasn’t really a fair fight. In a way he half smiled to himself as he clutched the single white hair. He decided that he’d head back and present the hair to Dean, it was only maybe 3am wasn’t too early to wake humans? He didn’t know, but he hoped.

Hopefully he’d get a ‘well done’ or maybe a ‘good job’ or maybe even a ‘thank you’

He reappeared in the small motel room Sam and Gabe were holding each other outside whispering nothings to each other. Dean on the other hand was fitfully sleeping in the room, he limped over and took a knee hand genially coming down to rock the hunter awake. “Dean” nothing “Dean I got it” a little grunt “Dean” bang the hunter was awake gun up shouting for Sam scanning the room for threats

Then he noticed Lucifer “What do you want!” he shouted pointing the gun at the Arch still kneeling down on the floor. Rather than say anything Lucifer half smiled and held up the hair in his hand “Seriously you woke me for that?” the smile vanished on Lucifer’s face, he didn’t expect this reaction. Sam and Gabe were both ran into the room, both stopping watching the seen before them. The silence was deafening. Lucifer went to open his mouth but he was cut off by the livid Dean “No you stupid Devil!” _Devil_ that word again, it was like a sliver of ice in his heart.

“I’m sorry I woke you Dean, I just found the hair you asked for” took a depth breath schooling his features, he had failed either way. “I will leave you to your sleep” he whispered out as he struggled to stand and hobbled over to the table placing it down before vanishing into thin air with a whip crack of thunder. Leaving behind a shocked silent Sam and Gabe. Dean huffed mumbling something like ‘stupid Devil’ and went back to bed not caring that his brother and his brother’s boyfriend heard the exchange.

Sam wrapped himself closer around his lollypop loving, sugar eating beautiful mate and held him close. He whispered a silent prayer to the Angel ‘ _That was cruel’_ Gabe just held him closer trying to hold back his own tears. Never in all the years in his existence had he ever seen something so cruel. He made a silent promise to himself that he’d never do something like that to his Sam.

It took Dean maybe half an hour to fall back to sleep. Though the rest of night was going to anything but quiet, for the first time in months he dreamed of Alastair and hell. But there was something different this occasion after each cut Alastair would sneer a simple question “Why?” every answer he was given wasn’t enough as he’d smile wickedly and cut Dean again. “Why?” cut, “Why?” Cut, “Why?” “Why?” “Why?” Eventually he was sopping mess when he was asked one last time “Why little Winchester why?” and just before he awoke in a cold sweat he could have sworn he heard himself whipper out “S, Scared”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am i a bad person? I feel like im a bad person for making Lucifer live though that  
> What do you guys think?  
> ❤❤❤❤💕💕💖


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while, my shifts have changed at work and im getting less time to write :(  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter though

Lucifer had reappeared in the bunker his legs unable to support himself he fell to the floor, and he started to sob his cries dew his brother out from his bedroom. Castiel had ran though the Bunker checked the wards and defences – his instincts snapping to the fore, he tried to assess the damage when Lucifer stated to wail louder. He needed help; he needed his brother Gabriel.

Meanwhile Gabriel was holding Sam close whispering words of love into the taller man’s ear. That was until he heard the message from Castile ‘ _Brother its Lucifer he’s sobbing. Help please’_ that shocked him, never has any Archangel cried – well aside from himself when Sam had accepted him, his eyes filled with joy, Sam had to hold him for almost an hour before he finally believed that his mate loved him. He was dropped from his memory when he received another message ‘ _Brother please he needs us’_ he had to focus “Kitten” the words spoken softly, like raising it could shatter him.

“Yeah babe?” Sam spoke voice full of sleep.

The archangel swallowed preparing himself to try and explain “Cas, he’s is calling me, Lucifer…” he was cut off by a single finger holding over his lips stopping his monologue dead. Sam looked deep into his lovers eyes, leaning forward he placed a chased kiss on those sugar sweet lips. Then placed another kiss this one infinitely more passionate “Say no more babe; go, the case is almost over” Sam whispered once they separated. Gabriel smiled and prepared for ‘takeoff’ as Dean called it. As he left he heard the half asleep Sam pray out _Gabe I love you, you have such a big heart_.

When he arrived he instantly saw what Cas was talking about, Lucifer was huddled on the floor in the fatal position with Cas over him attempting to calm his wailing brother. Castiel shot him a look, which said you better get over here and help. Knelling down he spoke softly his voice edged with concern “Lucky, I’m here. It’s Gabriel”. He’d have to explain what had occurred to Castiel later for now he had to deal with their brother. “He hates me!” Lucifer suddenly cried out that shocked Cas to such an extent he came over and hugged his brother close, Gabriel was willing dragged into the hug as well. They held the weeping arch there on the floor, for hours they just held him close.

Eventually Lucifer whimpered out “I didn’t cry after” the words ‘The fall’ were left unsaid for they all knew what he meant.

The case was concluded soon after, as it turned out the hair became very useful as a piece of cheese in the rat trap. Even so Sam refused to talk to Dean the whole way back from Indianapolis.

After the brothers returned things went from bad to worse, Lucifer was barely seen outside Castiel’s room, as neither slept Cas had offered his room to his older sibling. Truth be told Dean thought his plan was working he hadn’t seen the Devil since that night a few weeks ago. Despite this the simple jobs around the bunker were still being done – the kitchen was always clean and stocked; Weapons checked and fixed even the magical items were categorised and inventoried.

Sam became more and more hostile towards his brother spending more time with the angels in the bunker. Whilst Lucifer and Gabriel started to rekindle their relationship as Gabriel had left before the Fall and Lucifer had hated all his brothers except the trickster for he took no part in the pain. Only Castiel spent any length of time with the perpetually apoplectic elder Winchester who complained near constantly about the ‘Devil’ in the bunker.

Eventually after almost a month Lucifer decided to try again to gain the affection of the angriest Winchester. After a long chat with Sam he decided that he’d cook Dean a pie feast. Sam had _discovered_ a Case about 4 hours away he said they’d be gone all day and would be back for dinner. So Lucifer had roped in the other two angels getting them to help him out. Cas spent the whole time slicing the carrots, ensuring that each as exactly one eighth of an inch long; whereas Gabriel spent most of his time stealing candy and occasionally well stealing more candy. Either way the three brothers managed to cook an entire meal; Lucifer was proud of himself to say the least.

“That was useless Sammy” Dean grumbled walking through the bunker doors followed by his taller younger brother, both looked tired and stressed. Likely because they hadn’t found the fictitious case that Sam had found “Sorry Dean, I just though” Sam started.

“Yeah well Baby is all dirty and it’s going to take me an age to clean her…” he stopped smelling the air, the scent of chicken and bacon pie with chips filled his nose. It smelt like heaven.

“humm is that pie I smell” Sam smiled coyly.

Dean nodded “yeah” he voice was high pitched, like the sound a starving man makes when he sees food for the first time. They walked down the stairs through the bunker to the kitchen. Seeing Castiel, Gabriel and Lucifer standing around the room. Gabriel smiled at his mate; Castiel nodded to Dean and Lucifer’s fingers wouldn’t stop fidgeting his eyes locked down with a hopeful smile on his face.

Dean walked over and hugged Cas tight “Thanks Cas, I appreciate the thought” he spoke with a warmth to his voice that made Lucifer tremble, even though it wasn’t specifically directed at him he still caused the hunter to smile and hug his brother close. He was content to let Castiel take the credit for the meal; that was until his brother tried to help. “Um actually it was mostly Lucifer, I just cut the carrots. Each one is exactly one eighth of an inch long”

Dean froze for a moment, it was like the whole room felt like it was holding a breath “Oh, well thank you.” he murmured, his voice wasn’t in it but even so Lucifer lit up like Times square on new year’s eve. The smile he gave Gabriel made the other arch smiled sadly for he knew what it actually meant a moment later he sent a message in his head _Brother you alright._ Lucifer subtly nodded; his smile vanished instantly when Dean spoke again “What’s the deal then” the venom back in his voice.

“Dean” Castiel and Sam hissed at the same time.

“You know we’ve made a deal with the devil, what’s the catch” Dean gestured to the veritable feast on the table. Lucifer felt like he had taken all the progress he had made and ripped it up into tiny pieces. All of a sudden he felt all the eyes on him; Cas; Gabriel and Sam all looked sad. Whereas Dean’s eyes held nothing but contempt

Standing he looked around attempting to focus on something that wasn’t the hunters or the meal or anything. Murmuring quickly “I’ve got to umm go do something in umm heaven yes heaven…” and just like that he was gone.

Sam glared daggers at his brother. “Dean that was cruel and heartless” he said slowly making sure that there was no miscommunication. Dean’s face twitched slightly, he hadn’t expected Sam to back up the devil especially since the past they had shared. “Come one Sam it’s the devi…” he started; only to be interrupted by a livid Sam “Lucifer. He’s not that anymore” then he gestured for Gabriel to “come on babe” grabbing a sandwich from the fridge and leaving.

Dean just huffed and sat back down “Well I guess it’s just me and you hey Cas?”

Something that hadn’t happened in a very long time occurred. Cas cleared his throat; stood and started talking “No Dean it’s just you and you. I don’t want to be around you right now” he started to leave the room.

“Cas?” Dean’s voice was a little lost and a little afraid.

Castiel stopped and half turned his hand on the handle “You are many things Dean Winchester, but I never thought that you were that spiteful; your my family and I love you but that was horrific” and that was the last thing he said to Dean before leaving the hunter alone in the kitchen surrounded by the feast that they were supposed to eat together as a family. And the smallest, littlest part of Dean’s mind whispered out _was I too harsh? Did he deserve that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? please comment and let me know :)  
> ❤❤❤❤❤


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the wait, works been hectic at the moment.  
> For the first time ever this chapter has been beta read by the one and only Guerrera_del_Cielo cant thank them enough and if you enjoy this fic i'd definitely read theirs "Regarding Archangels"

Dean decided the best thing to do was to drink and ungodly amount. He even cracked open his secret stash of whiskey. It tasted like ass, but it did the trick. 

He got so drunk he didn’t remember heading to bed or even getting changed into his boxers. His head was throbbing; it had been years since he’d had a hangover this bad. He had assumed that either Cas or Sam had found him in the kitchen and carried him to bed, until his foggy vision focused in on the tall glass of water and the little note next to it 

_Dean, you were asleep when I returned. I put you to bed. Please take the pills; they’ll help your headache. -Lucifer_

Dean’s first thought surprised him. He wanted to run through the bunker and thank the archangel. Then he remembered who he actually was; Lucifer was the devil. He was responsible for so much pain. Dean grumbled and took the pills, then washed it down with the water as he headed towards the shower.

Later, after he had washed and dressed, he decided that he’d check in on Sam to see if there were any cases that needed their attention. He had expected Sam to have calmed down or at least be less vocal about it. What he didn’t expect was his brother’s response to be, “What do you want?” 

The saying ‘If looks could kill’ came to mind. Even Gabe came up short, with the sad look on his face. He didn’t help Dean either way. He just coughed to clear his throat 

“I just wanted to check if there were any cases, Sammy?” Dean asked.

Oh, that was a new bitch face. He hadn’t seen that one before. Sam didn’t even smile; he simply raised his hand and counted off his fingers. “First of all, it’s Sam.” He paused, looked Dean up and down, and continued. “Secondly, no.” Sam turned back to Gabriel. He continued reading to the Arch, obviously signalling that their interaction was over.

Dean coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh, okay. I will leave you two be,” he quickly said. Dean almost ran out of the room. Sam turned, saying, “Fine.” 

Gabriel was a little warmer. “Okay, Dean-o.” 

Well, that might have been a bust, but at least Dean could check in on someone who was always happy to see him.

“Hey, Cas,” he said as he walked into the war room. The angel was sitting and reading the daily newspaper. Blue eyes glanced up, but unusually, his face didn’t soften or smile.

“Hello Dean.” The curt response was even more unusual.

“Are you free?” There wasn’t too much hope in that statement, was there?

“I believe I told you yesterday that ‘I don’t want to be around you right now’. Was that not clear enough for you, Dean?” Despite the use of air quotes, Dean still found it more than a little shocking that his best friend, the angel who he’d die for, didn’t want to spend any time with him.

“No you were clear,” Dean said.

“Okay.” Cas went back to reading his paper. Was this going to be the course of the day, everyone avoiding him or outright telling him to leave? All because he didn’t trust the devil in their midst. That was fine; he could outwait them all. 

“Fine, I’m going to clean Baby. She’s a mess.” Dean’s voice was hard as garnet.

“Very well. Have a good day, Dean,” said the Seraph.

Dean walked into the garage and his blood boiled. Baby, his Baby, was clean; washed and waxed as if she had just come off the production line. Great, even his car wasn’t sacred! He’d had enough of this. Turning, Dean marched his way through the Bunker until he found Gabriel alone in the kitchen. “What the hell did he do?”

There was a slight smile on the archangel’s face. He was humming to himself and making a sandwich, probably for his boyfriend, though sometimes he’d eat one himself. “Dean-o.” Gabe’s smile vanished upon seeing the livid hunter. 

“Where is he?!” Dean growled out.

“Hello Dean.” The voice behind him was soft. Lucifer only spoke to him like that, no one else.

“You stupid devil! Why did you clean my car?”

“Because I thought it would help.”

“Ah, go back to the Cage,” Dean sneered. Lucifer’s face fell. He held up a hand to his astounded younger brother forestalling any response Gabriel had planned and nodded to the hunter. 

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Then as quickly as he’d arrived, the devil was gone again. 

Gabriel was shocked. He thought last night was bad, but this was a million times worse.

“Well, he cleaned my car!” Dean almost shouted; yes, he sounded childish and naive, but he didn’t care. He was pissed that the bloody devil was being helpful and shit. 

Gabriel had had enough of this near constant bullshit from the older hunter. “Dean Winchester, sit down. I need to tell you something.” Dean paused, Gabe had never spoken to him like that before. “Sit,” the archangel ordered and his voice full of authority that came from communing the largest and greatest army in creation.

Sitting opposite, Gabriel pulled up his sleeve, exposing his wrist. “Right, have you seen the symbols on the inside of angel’s wrists?” Gabriel showed his own to the hunter. Dean rolled his eyes and decided to indulge the arch for the moment. 

“Yes,” he grumbled.

“Good. Each angel has a purpose, a destiny, if you will,” Gabriel began. “Mine is to protect and love your brother.” The cheeky smile that appeared was totally unguarded and warmed Dean’s heart. His brother was truly lucky. “Castiel’s is to fight for the ones he loves,” Gabriel continued. “Lucifer’s is to love you, you and only you, forever. Despite all your crap.”

“But he’s the devil!”

“No, that was the name humanity gave him, he’s not responsible for humans’ sin. The term the ‘Devil made me do it’ is in fact quite wrong. He is the one humanity blames for their own foolish decisions. That is why he fell. He wanted to help humanity develop and Father didn’t approve.”

“Wait, that means. . .”

“Yes, my brother loved humanity more than Father did. And now all that love is directed towards you. And instead of showing compassion or grace, you have taken every single opportunity and stomped on it.” 

With that, Dean realised that every time he called Lucifer the devil, he would flinch. Every time he helped, he had such a hopeful look in his eyes. . . _Oh God, I’m worse than Dad!_ His mind was running in circles.

“Oh my God, Gabriel, what have I done? How do I fix it?” A single tear ran down Dean’s cheek.

“I’m not sure you can Dean,” Gabriel said sadly. “I’m not sure you can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think? is it too late? has dean arrogance ruined everything? please comment and let me know, also if theirs anything you'd like to see let me know
> 
> Love you all  
> RT  
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my beta writer! hope you all enjoy this chapter

Richard was sitting outside his cabin. He knew that he was in Heaven, but he loved watching the winter weather anyway. Anna had once asked him why he liked the snow so much, and he’d told her it was because when he was growing up in England, it had always been snowing. In all honesty, it was really because he had met her in the winter. 

All of a sudden, a tall blond man appeared in the garden. Richard recognized him as the same man from a few weeks ago. He had his massive black wings out. 

Standing, Richard walked over to the man, who’s name was Lucifer, his mind supplied. “Greetings, Luci-” He stopped when he noticed the small drops of blood running off the man’s fingers, spreading on the bright snow. “Anna, come quickly!” Richard shouted, breaking into a run.

Anna appeared almost instantaneously. “Richard, darling, what-? Oh, Father. Lucifer what happened?” She could sense more than see what Lucifer was doing. She placed her hand over his forehead, sealing all his wounds. Anna hugged her elder brother tight.

Quietly, Lucifer began to speak, sounding broken and totally disheartened. “He-he-he told me to go back to the Cage.” There was a pause, and he spoke even more softly. “I tried. I failed.” 

It all clicked for Anna. Lucifer had tried to force himself back into his own personal hell, but thankfully their father’s bindings and wards worked both to stop both entry as well as exit. That explained the cuts on his arms. “Oh, Lucifer.” She hugged him closer. “Come on, it’s cold out here. Come inside.” 

Lucifer shuddered. She was right. The cold reminded him of the Cage. He was just happy to be held by someone who didn’t hate him, call him the devil, or tell him to go back to the Cage.

Once inside the cabin, Anna placed him in front of the fire. Stepping back, she mentally prepared herself for leaving Heaven for the first time in hundreds of years. “Richard, I’ve got to-” she began to say, but she was cut off when he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. 

Richard smiled, knowing that she would have to leave. “Say no more darling. I will keep him company whilst you’re gone.”

“I love you. Call me if you need me,” she said as she summoned her wings to ready for flight.

“I know, I will. You too, love,” Richard said in return. 

There was a thunder clap and his love was gone. Turning to face their guest, Richard’s smile vanished. Lucifer had pulled an angel blade from the ether and had begun staring at it intently. “So, Lucifer, would you like some Irish Tea?” Richard asked.

Thankfully, the distraction worked. The archangel looked up. “Th-Th-” he tried. After a moment, he decided to just nod.

“Coming right up,” Ricahrd jumped up, hoping that his Anna wouldn’t be too long.

**The Bunker**

“Dean, I can’t believe you said that!” Sam was totally not helping. Gabriel had disappeared and evidently told his brother. “Of all the destructive things you’ve ever done, this takes the cake,” he continued. Dean was quiet, simply listening to his ranting brother. What else could he do? He had taken the one person that could ever love him fully and smashed those feelings.

“Sam,” Castiel spoke softly, interrupting the rant. That was when Sam noticed his tough-as-nails, no-chick-flick-moments older brother was openly crying. Though totally silent, the tears continued to flow down his face and tap on the table.

“Dean?” Tap-tap. “Dean?” Tap-tap. “ _Dean._ ”

“Sam, just leave. I need to be alone!” Dean shouted all of a sudden. It caused the younger hunter to step back, but after a moment he went to move back towards his brother. Cas stopped him, placing a strong hand on his shoulder. 

“Sam, I think it’s best if we leave.” Since Castiel was the unofficial Dean-whisperer, Sam just nodded and headed towards the door, though not before glancing back to his brother. Dean had grabbed himself a beer, his eyes bright red and bloodshot.

Dean sat there for almost an hour, listening to the sound of his own heartbeat and his soft crying. He hadn’t even touched his newly opened beer. His rational mind knew he shouldn’t drink, especially if his archangel reappeared. However, his instincts told him Lucifer wouldn’t come back. In fact, he probably _shouldn’t_ come back to him. So Dean just sat there, looking into his glass, thinking.

Eventually, he heard a thunderclap. He glanced up, hoping it was Lucifer, only to be met with a strange tall woman. “Oh, great,” he muttered to himself. “What do you want?”

“Greetings, Dean Winchester. My name is Annabelle, and I am an angel.” She had a strong English accent and was pretty. The old Dean would have probably taken a pass at her, but that was before he had found that little something inside him that just couldn’t imagine his future without his blond archangel. Though, the other part of his brain was currently telling him that he better get used to not seeing the Arch.

“Yeah, I figured that. Why are you here?” he ground out as he sat back in his seat.

Anna smiled at the obviously hurting man and gestured to the seat opposite. Dean nodded without looking up. “I’m here to talk about a mutual Archangel we know,” she said once she was settled. That got the hunter’s attention. His head snapped up. His eyes were wide, full of fear for the angel.

“Lu-Lucifer?” he asked.

“Yes, he’s not in a good place.”

“Why?” What did that mean? Was he hurt? In pain? What? She couldn’t start like that. 

Anna noted the increase in pulse rate from the hunter. Despite loving her human, she still had trouble reading social cues. “He tried to force himself back into the Cage,” she elaborated.

Okay, that didn’t help at all. In about half a second, Dean decided that he needed to find the Arch and stop him from hurting himself any more. “He what?! Where is he?” His hands slammed down on the table between them.

“He’s in Heaven,” Anna said matter-of-factly.

“Take me to him,” Dean demanded. He stood and walked around the table, knowing that physical contact was needed for angels to teleport humans. 

“Dean,” Anna started, only to be interrupted by the man.

“Look, Anna, please take me to him.” Dean forced ‘please’ out like he was begging to have a miracle.

She held up a hand, pointing at the human standing before her. “On one condition,” Anna said quietly, for there was no need to shout when the hunter was so close and hanging onto her every word. 

“Name it, you want my soul?” Dean was only half joking. If she had said yes, he would have gladly signed the paper right then and there. 

She smiled at him, a warm, loving smile. “No, I’m no daemon. Just promise me that you will not hurt him again.” 

That’s when it hit Dean. She loved the Arch so much that she’d come all the way down here just to talk some sense into him. He nodded. “I will try.” He couldn’t promise, but he had to try.

“Okay, Dean.” Anna stood and placed her hand in his, ready to take the human to his Archangel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please tell me what you guys think. and if there is anything you'd like to see please comment below


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my beta reader! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It is time for the fic to earn that explicit tag

From one breath to the next Dean went from the bunker to standing outside a longstanding cabin in the woods with a fresh blanket of snow on the ground, he took a deep breath ready to shout at the tall angel that had brought him here. That’s when the angel – Annabelle his brain supplied – spoke softly “He’s inside with my husband, there’s a small boat house that way” she gestured over her shoulder to a small forest track “I assume you’ll want some privacy” it was a statement not a question.

Dean went to take a step forward, he stopped for a half second and half turned “I promised to try” he was terrified that he’d be too late and the Archangel wouldn’t even want to talk to him. Anna rested a hand on his shoulder “I know Dean” she smiled though it didn’t reach her eyes. After the moment of introspection Dean set one foot in front of the other, again and again until he was inside the cabin stood in front of the roaring fire.

“Lucifer?” he voice was wrecked. The archangel’s eyes flicked up the look of shock quickly replaced with one of anguish in moments.

“Dean” the angel responded. Oh God, that voice was so crestfallen it almost hurt Dean to hear it.

“Will” he started, swallowed hard and tried again “Will you talk to me?” there the question was out and it held such hope that he almost couldn’t believe he had turned into a chick in an awful romance film. Lucifer nodded, stood and headed towards the door. All without looking up or even forwards “I assume you’d wish to talk somewhere private. Yes?” he said as he walked out the door.

Dean hadn’t expected that he took one quick glance at Anna in the corner of the room, she nodded and shooed at him to follow. He walked about five feet behind the Archangel his mind running with the worst case scenarios.

Eventually they arrived at the boathouse the angel had already walked in and sat on the small surface opposite the row boat. Lucifer was staring at a blade, an angel blade, but, not just any angel blade The _Archangel_ blade. “Here take it” the blond said holding it out handle first towards the hunter Dean sheepishly took the blade, it was light and well balanced with a wicked sharp edge. But that’s not what made the blade special it was the one blade in existence that could kill an Archangel dead not even god could bring them back kind of dead.

Dean’s eyes glanced back up to the arch who had unbuttoned his shirt down to his chest “Go on Dean” he spoke softly. That made the hunter’s eyes widened “Wh, what?” he stammered.

“Go on.” The arch responded pulling his shirt open revelling his chest to Dean, who totally didn’t take the opportunity to check out the tight muscled chest. It sent a shiver down his spine, he could hear his father’s voice inside his head _“Dean, its okay if you like boys as well”_ he had told his farther that he wasn’t into guys. John had smiled and nodded, it was the one time that John had actually been a relatively good farther to him.

Dean pushed the memory down and refocused his attention on the arch “Luc-” he was interrupted by Lucifer again “I said go on, drive that blade into my heart” it was said without a hint of irony or remorse, the arch was totally dead serious. So much so that he grabbed Dean’s hands and placed the tip of the blade above his sternum a mere few inches away from his vessels heart

“Why?” Dean croaked out. His hands were shaking eyes wide as the tiniest dribble of blood started to flow from the wound showing Dean again how sharp this blade was. The stood there in silence for almost a minuet until the Arch spoke again “So I can finally do something to make you happy” and Dean could almost feel the unshed tears fighting to escape.

“It won’t kill you?” he asked, well hoped. He feared the answer.

Lucifer shook his head, and Dean’s would shattered he swallowed. “Yes it will” the blond said. “I’ve charged it up with my grace. Kill me. Walk back to Annabelle and she’ll take you home” he finished and Dean felt a single tear slide down his face, Lucifer on the other hand was stone faced not a single hint of any emotion slipping out.

Dean tied to pull his hands away but the arch’s grip was so strong. Dean started to panic, what if Lucifer would force his hands forwards and kill him “But why, why do you want to die?” he all but screamed. This time Lucifer smiled almost critically “I don’t want to die, I just can’t have you heating me anymore. So do it” he paused and added one word that broke all of Dean’s defences “Please?”

“No!” Dean shouted. Finally pulling his hands away, throwing the blade across the cabin he heard it scrap along the floor to a stop. All his energy spent he fell forwards into the arch. “No, no. No. Please don’t ask me to do that” the tears flowing faster now his breaths coming thick and fast. Lucifer’s arms came up and wrapped round the hunter pulling him close.

“Dean” he said, that made the tears come even harder. Eventually Dean’s tears slowed and stopped. “Dean” he said again he paused not sure what to say next he went to talk again opening his mouth only for it to be filled with the hunter’s tough, after a few moments the hunter completely surrendered to Lucifer allowing the arch to do as he pleased. For Lucifer the sock was overtaken by a sense of upmost completeness.

All of a sudden and far too soon Dean pulled away “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that” he stated to ramble as he pulled away from the archangel and wrapped his arms around himself as if he was cold. Instantly Lucifer pulled the reluctant hunter back into his embrace “No Dean I’m sorry for everything”

“No. I’m the one who was an ass” Dean said as he placed a finger over the other man’s mouth as the other wrapped around his waist and pulled him close so there was no space between them. Lucifer half smiled “Yeah I suppose you were” he said once Dean pulled his finger away as he swatted the hunter on the ass

The shock caused Dean to jump further into the embrace of the archangel “Hey” he almost squealed. Only to be met by the strong red glowing eyes that had filled his dreams of late. Lucifer lent in so he was only a breath way and spoke again “so you kissed me?” he asked.

Oh that had actually happened, Dean though that maybe it was all inside his head _again_ “Yeah I did. Did, did you mind” he asked almost shyly. Lucifer nodded and smiled that crocked grin he got sometimes when he looked at the hunter “Mind, I loved it. My wings almost appeared”

“Wings?” Dean asked then nodded to himself, they were in heaven at the moment and he was with the most powerful angel in existence. so of course there would be wings. “So, what now?” he heard the Arch ask and one simple thought filled his head _he did so much for me. I should do something for him._ “Now, I get to my knees and show you how sorry I actually am” he voice was husky and full of promise.

As he went to fall to his knees the arch grabbed his chin stopping him halfway down “Stop” he had already unzipped his trousers ready to pull out Lucifer’s cock out.

“What Luke?” he asked, as a flash of panic flowed through him as his eyes flashed upwards. Maybe he was too late. He started to spiral until the man above him spoke again “Don’t unless you mean it. For now and always”

“For now and always” he said as he finished pulling Lucifer’s cock out, it was long and thick and to Dean looked better than any pie he had ever had. Lucifer on the other hand had never even imagined that Dean would want to do this to him, for him. He was just catching up on the last few minutes when he felt Dean take his length into his mouth and all conscious thought fled from his brain.

 _I’m doing it. I’m actually doing it._ Dean’s brain was on cloud nine, he was finally bringing the Arch some pleasure and comfort and boy did Lucifer’s cock teats amazing. He was so busy sucking and moving his tough he didn’t even feel the fingers of Lucifer’s hands wrap around his head, well that was until he looked up and smiled – well as much as he could with five inches of cock in his mouth that was. Lucifer looked as if he was going to ask something, Dean didn’t give him that opportunity as he drove forwards taking the last five into his throat.

It took all of Lucifer’s self-control not to fall to the ground right there and then. Dean had taken all of him in and it felt what’s it humans saying ‘felt like heaven?’ yeah that. “D, D, Dean I’m close” he stammered out thinking the hunter would stop or slow down. he was wrong Dean picked up the pace until finally Lucifer couldn’t control his body anymore and he shot load after load down the hunters throat, Dean didn’t even flinch he just swallowed as much as he could and held Lucifer in his mouth until the aftershocks had subsided.

Looking up the hunter saw the most perfect sight in his life, Lucifer was staring back at him a smile plastered on his face. His eyes shining. Eventually Lucifer lent down and helped Dean up and kissed him frantically treating what was left of his own release inside the hunter’s mouth. He pulled away enough to wipe the strand of saliva mixed cum form the hunter’s lips.

“Can, can you take us go home?” Dean said after a few deep breaths as his hands slid Lucifer back into his trousers and zipped him back up. He became suddenly worried that Lucifer would say no, and he zap Dean back to earth and he’d never see the Archangel again.

Lucifer sensed the distress coming of the hunter “Yes” the Angel nodded. Taking a hold of Dean Lucifer flew back down to earth, the bunker, to Dean’s room in particular. It was late and the others were asleep or reading. “Will you stay?” Dean almost pleaded. As the arch deposited the human on his bed.

“I don’t know” Lucifer admitted, despite Dean coming to heaven he just couldn’t accept that the hunter was now genuine. In the deepest darkest part of his mind whispered that it was all too convenient all of a sudden.

“Would you at least say in the bunker?” Dean beseeched the taller man, he was ready to get on his knees again and beg the arch not to leave.

Lucifer nodded he could at least do that. Besides Castiel had left the invitation open to stay in his room. “I will stay in the bunker; at least for a while Dean” Dean smiled it wasn’t everything he wanted but it was a start. “Good night Dean, sleep well” the other man intoned as he headed towards the door as his hand touched the door he herd dean whisper out “I am sorry Lucifer” he nodded and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you all think? please comment below and let me know. again if you want to see something in particular and we'll see what happens :)
> 
> Stay safe RT  
> ❤❤❤❤


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry its taken me so long. One of the work mate had the symptoms of the virus, so i was covering his shifts and well working doubles then writing wasn't going to happen. Sorry guys

Over the next few weeks things in the bunker became less confrontational, but didn’t improve past the point of Dean and Lucifer sharing gazes or soft smiles. Cas for one was getting sick of the Hunter telling him ‘facts’ about his brother “Cas did you know, Lucifer loves coffee” or “Cas, he got a joke I made” and if it wasn’t like it was his brother Dean was on about “Castiel, we watched a movie last night” suffice to say he was a little sick with it all, especially since it wasn’t actually solving the issue between the two.

One day though that all changed, it was in the mid-November and Dean had convinced Sam to take Lucifer out for Christmas shopping. So he used the opportunity to grab Cas and Gabe to ask a simple question “What can I get Luke to show I’m serious about him?” simple question complex answer. Cass shrugged in all honesty he didn’t have a clue. Gabe on the other hand smiled and nodded “There is one thing” he said quietly.

“What?” the hunter all but shouted.

Gabriel payed him no mind he turned towards his brother and spoke quickly “Castiel, have you heard of the Ring of the First Light?” that made Dean’s blood boil he hated being left out epically when it concerned him well not him per say, but his um Arch.

Cas, who didn’t seem to notice that the human was becoming annoyed, simply nodded haltingly to his older brother, of course he had heard of the ring “Yes, but…” he started but he was interrupted by a very unhappy Dean.

“Guys I’m right here” the Human said

Gabe smiled and raised his hands in acquiescence “Oh sorry Dean-o, the ring of the first light was, I mean is the ring the Lucifer wore when Farther summoned light into existence” Dean’s brain was struggling to understand what this ring was let alone what it did.

“I keep forgetting his the first Angel” he said shaking his head.

Gabriel smiled and nodded “Yeah, so anyway. Castiel any ideas?” The other angel smiled standing heading out of the room “Let me check a book, one moment brother, Dean” he said as he left. Once they were alone Dean could finally turn to Gabriel and ask the question that had been bugging him since the arch mentioned that ring “So Gabe, tell me how will finding this Ring help?” he asked his voice doing that thing again where it went all worried, he didn’t know why so don’t ask him.

Gabe sensing this placed a calming hand on his shoulder and smiled a genuine smile that he very rarely gave anyone but his beloved Sam that was. “Dean, when he was cast out and thrown into the cage it fell as well and was lost” he tried to explain, unfortunately the hunter wasn’t in the mood to listen

“But” Dean butted in again.

“Stop interrupting Dean-o. If you manage to get the ring of the first light, he’ll realise that you thought so much about him as to find something he thought lost”

“Oh, I” before Dean could say anything else Castiel burst into the room smiling from ear to ear holding an old book in his hands “Dean, Brother I found it.” he said holding up the manuscript. Dean’s heart grew lighter hope flooded him “Cas your amazing! Where is it?” he shouted at the angel, sudden urgency flooding him. Thankfully Castiel knew Dean’s shouting and desire to get the ring didn’t mean he was annoyed at him.

“It’s somewhere in Arkansas” Castiel shrugged. Dean felt so defeated, it’s not like it was easy to find. Yeah they found the state it was in but that didn’t actually help them locate it. “Crap” he groaned.

“Not to worry, we’ll start looking” Gabriel smiled at his brother and Dean.

“Thanks Gabe, Cass”

Over the next couple weeks every time they weren’t on a case, Dean would grab either Gabriel; Cas or both. Neither minded to start off with. After a few weeks of searching things were becoming difficult Dean was becoming unhappy about the lack of developments and progress in their secret case. That all changed on the 20th of December, Dean had found it and it was only an 10 hour drive.

Peaking his head around the corner of his brothers’ door, he was slightly shocked to see Sam holding Gabe against the wall kissing his frantically. Coughing to get the attention of the pair, he heard Sam groan. “Um, Sam could I borrow your boytoy please” Gabe smiled up to his hunter and batted his head.

Surprising a growl same responded “Fine as long as you bring him back”

“Maybe” Dean taunted, as Gabe started to make his way across the room. Gabe turned at the door to regard his kitten who hadn’t turned around just holding himself against the wall mumbling to himself “Hush kitten, I will be back soon” he cooed.

Dean smiled “Thanks bitch”

“Jerk” his brother shouted.

As the two headed through the bunker Gabe finally let curiosity get the better of him, he figured it was about the ring but why 10pm at night especially when he was making out with his kitten “So Dean-o, what’s up?” he asked.

“I found it Gabe, I just need a little help getting it” Dean voice was super exited he could barely contain it.

“Okay Dean-o” Gabe responded

He pulled out his phone to text his hunter _McSammybobbs, I’m heading out with Dean and Cas we’ll be back later._ He shoved his phone back into his pocket, he increased his stride taking him up to the garage. When his phone buzzed _Okay I get it, I’m on distract the less cute Archangel duty again_ he let out a little laugh at that one, causing Dean who had already positioned himself in the driver’s seat to turn and give a quizzical look.

Gabriel smiled “I love your brother” though he said it as if it were a joke they both knew that it was deadly serious. Dean nodded and put the car in drive. Then they were off.

Eventually they arrived Newport Arkansaspulling up at a pawn shop, Gabriel got out first doing a check of the area with his grace to make sure there was no supernatural creatures nearby nodding to Dean, who quickly left the car and headed inside. Gabriel followed soon after.

Inside they were met by a small man sitting behind a desk. Dean spoke first “Excuse me sir, I am looking for an old ring” he surprised Gabriel by his tone, polite yet profoundly hopeful. The small man who smelled of cigarettes smiled and stood, he was barely taller than Gabriel himself – which was saying something as it had become a long running joke that he was the shortest out of all the men in the bunker.

The short man whizzed and smiled “Ah yes we have many rings come let me show you” then devolved into a slight coughing fit. Gabriel used his grace and saw the cancer that was flooding his system. He could heal him, but he remembered Sam’s voice in his head _Don’t try to heal the world babe, sometimes it can’t be done_. The small man pulled up some obviously fake rings smiling towards Dean.

The hunter smiled softly “No I am looking for the ring of first light” Dean had stopped moving he was staring straight at the short man behind the counter. The man nodded and coughed again “Oh you’re a hunter, well just so your aware only that Devil Lucifer can use it” Gabriel sensed the uneasy coming from the hunter thinking to himself that Dean had finally realised what that name actually meant.

“Yes I am aware, I still require it” Dean said. The short man pulled up a ring box and opened it, inside was a remarkably bland ring a little tarnished and very warn but unmistakably had Enochian inscribed upon its inside face.

The short man smiled again and said “Very well, it will be $55,996 USDs”

Gabriel was floored, Dean for his part took it in his stride “That’s excessive” he said.

“$60,000” the small man said.

“Hey” Gabriel said.

“$65,000” the man said again.

Dean had enough of this bullshit “oh balls to this, Gabe do you mind” he gestured to the man. Gabe smiled and nodded “Not at all Dean” he said as he walked towards the man placing his hand on his forehead knocking him out cold, he may or may not have healed him whilst he was at it – call it recompense for the ring. “Right we’ve got the ring lets go” he said handing the ring box to the hunter.

“okay we’ve got a long drive ahead of us” Dean said smiling to himself.

25th December

They had all given gifts, well aside from Dean that was. Sam never asked or even expected that was how his brother worked. The angels on the other hand loved giving and receiving gifts. They had just finished dinner Castiel had excused himself to go watch his Christmas movie – Die Hard – Whilst Gabriel and Sam had disappeared off to their room – Dean definitely didn’t want to know what was going on there; that left Lucifer and Dean in the kitchen and their usual awkward silence.

Now that the moment was hear Dean found it hard to say anything, he merely looked at the arch. After a few moments Lucifer got up to head towards another part of the bunker only to be interrupted by the hunters voice like a whip crack of thunder “Lucifer I got you something” it was said haltingly and conveyed nervousness.

That stopped Lucifer in his tracks, of course he had gotten Dean; Sam and his brothers gifts. But he hadn’t expected anything in return. The hunter had somehow come to stand next to the Arch “Oh Dean I don’t req. . .” he started but suddenly realised what had been trust into his hands “Is that?” he asked then looked closer “No it can’t be!” he said almost dropping the box – well he would have if not for the strong callused hands of his hunter coming up to support him.

Looking up into Dean’s eyes he saw the hunter swallow hard. Then his Dean spoke again “Gabe told me that” Dean’s mind was running away from him he was terrified that Lucifer wouldn’t appetite the gesture or worse he’d hate the hunter for reminding him of the Fall

“You, you found it?” Lucifer’s words cut though his haze like a hot knife through butter. Lucifer on the other hand was having trouble keeping up, he hadn’t expected to see the ring again. Once he had awoken in hell and saw it was gone he realised that farther truly did hate him so, and his intended had tracked it down and retrieved it for him. Tears were filling his vision.

Dean quietly hugged him and spoke softly “Yeah I thought you’d, like it I’m sorry if it brings back bad memories” That made the arch cry even more, he wasn’t upset he was total shocked that he was loved that much. Tough Dean didn’t understand that so he spoke again “Lucifer please don’t cry, I’m, I’m sorry” holding his Arch even closer.

“Come let me tell you of it” Lucifer said after a few moments. “So this ring was given to me by farther and it gave me the power to summon the light, the name Lucifer means morning star” he paused looking at the hunter. Then continued. “and for you to find it again means more than anything to me” he finished as he read out the inscription _May the light that follows this ring, flow though my son._

“Of course I found it, I, I apprentice you Lucifer” Dean said as he lent in and kissed the arch softly on the lips. _‘Apprentice’_ Lucifer and Dean both knew what he actually meant, but the hunter still had a ways to go before he could say it aloud.

“And I you, Dean, and I you” Lucifer said as he kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think? id love to hear your thoughts


	10. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey, guys i know i haven't posted in a while sorry about that. I'm having a bad case of writers block sorry and thanks for bearing with me i will post ass soon as I am able. this fic isn't abandoned promise


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i know its been a while. Sorry about that, hopefully your all enjoy this part please let me know what you think :)  
> Stay safe everyone, love you all

The new year came and went with little fanfare or note, surprisingly there were no cases it’s as if the whole world realised that Dean and Lucifer needed time so it decided to not throw anything towards the pair. Lucifer even though he loved that ring he never wore it; a fact that hadn’t escaped Dean’s notice.

Eventually Dean had asked Lucifer to move into his room, well everyone else would have asked. Dean on the other hand merely stood one night nodding towards his brother saying that he was going to bed, then turned towards Lucifer smiled and spoke softly “Come on” then trotted off towards his room without getting a reply. Lucifer froze for a moment until Sam lent over and spoke softly “He’s asking you to move into his room” then went back to watching TV as the blond arch sprang up and bolted after his older brother.

The instant Lucifer walked into the room he was met by Dean already stripping off his shirt, he half turned towards the Arch with a coy smile on his face “Oh good you came” his voice was gruff and undefined. Lucifer nodded his usual grandiose personality subdued he was nervous he hadn’t been in this room before – well not whilst Dean was awake that was. After Dean had finished undressing aside from his boxers he slipped into bed only then did he realise that the arch hadn’t moved from his position near the doorway.

He swallowed “So Lucifer you just gonna stand there or are you going to join me?” Dean’s voice becoming worried. Maybe he had pushed too much. That was until the Arch moved throwing off his own clothing to join his hunter in the bed.

Once they were both settled Lucifer had taken the small spoon without out comment, something about having Dean wrapping his arms around him made him feel safe and secure. The hunter grunted out half asleep “Lucifer can I ask a question?”

Swallowing hard to himself, he remembered the questions his farther had asked him. Questions which led to accusations, which led to fighting which culminated in The Fall. He hoped that history wasn’t going to repeat itself. He swallowed again and spoke softly into the hunter’s room “Of cause you can ask anything, just don’t expect an answer Dean”

Dean paused he hadn’t expected to be given blanket approval to ask anything he wanted, and the way that Lucifer said his name no one had ever put so much feeling into just one word. “Why don’t you wear the ring” he asked softly, gently pulling the arch closer. That ring had be sat in the box Dean gave him in and was still where Lucifer had left it in his and Castiel’s room.

“Oh you noticed that hey”

Dean noticed the slight tremor in the arch’s voice “You, you don’t have to tell me” he rushed out not wanting to slide backwards, terrified to give up all the progress the two have made. Subconsciously tightening his arms around the arch. 

Lucifer paused for a moment then spoke softly “Nah it’s okay my Dean, the reason I don’t wear it is because I was trying to build up the courage to ask you to wear it” that term _My Dean_ seemed to have lodged itself in the hunter’s brain, he totally loved it when the Arch spoke like that.

“Oh okay”

The suspense was killing him, he needed an answer. “So will you wear it?” asked again half turning his head to the side even in the dark he could still see the hunter’s green eyes.

Despite his brain screaming the world _WHY?_ Dean felt the uncharacteristic want – no needed – to say yes “If you want me to” his voice was a little rough and slightly sleepier than before. He expected the Arch to smile or laugh not disappear suddenly. _Leave it to Angel’s_ he thought to himself though the haze of sleepiness _._ Lucifer for his part was over the moon his smiled both inwardly and externally. Disappeared for a second flying to Castiel’s room smile to the Angel reading his book, Who nodded at his older brother. Then reappearing in the room holding the box towards the hunter who had sat up and turned the bed side lamp on “you mean now?” Dean asked the smile growing on his face.

“No time like the present” Lucifer nodded taking the plain ring out and sliding it onto the hunter’s index finger of his right hand. All of a sudden a sense of total rightness filled the Arch, his intended was wearing his ring; in their room. It just felt right.

“So now that I’m wearing this ring what does it mean?” as he gestured to himself, a not so subtle hit that the Arch should join him back in the bed, Lucifer for his part joined him instantly assuming the same position before he left. Once settled a soft oh came from both him and the hunter wrapped around him made them both smile. One because he had never made that sound ever the other because he had never had someone who he considered worthy enough to let his guard down around. The question was which was which?

“Like am I bound to grow wings or something like that?” Dean continued. He was only half joking, he totally wouldn’t have cared if he did. He’d wear them with pride for it meant he was loved and cared for.

Lucifer merely let out a small little laugh and spoke softly “Oh my Dean nothing like that, but, well you may feel a slight tingling sometimes” it wasn’t a lie, it wasn’t the total truth but he’d cross that bridge when they came to it. For tonight he’d finally relax for the itch at the back of his head had finally be scratched.

“Tingling hey?”

“Yeah tingling” the Arch responded.

“Lucifer” Dean spoke, his voice heavy with sleep.

“Yes?” Lucifer said to the darkness. He never got a response as the hunter had finally fallen asleep the blackness had claimed him. Lucifer didn’t mind he was perfectly happy to lay there in the hunter’s arms listing and felling to the others heartbeat. Feeling the thud; thud though his back.

What no one in the bunker realised, was that across the country a vertical tear appeared in the air as if an oil slick had decided to stand up and open. A man stepped though; a man wearing a full length jacket. The man smiled up into the sky and spoke “Hey farther, told you I’d find a way through” before he disappeared into the darkness of the night a clap of thunder echoing through the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> duh duh duhhh, taking guesses who that was in the comments


End file.
